


Side Story: Aunt's Place part 1

by MaiDreamWorld



Series: Daeyoon's Journey to Parenthood [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), Lovelyz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Daeyoon only makes a brief appearance, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, I wrote it while half asleep, I'm not really sure what to tag here, Not Beta Read, Yein is the best auntie, just a lot of fluff i guess, lots of mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiDreamWorld/pseuds/MaiDreamWorld
Summary: In which Yein babysits her nephews for the weekend while their parents celebrate their anniversary.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Series: Daeyoon's Journey to Parenthood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Side Story: Aunt's Place part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I originally wasn't planning on publishing this one, but I found the one I was making a little difficult to write out. I planned to upload every Wednesday every other week, but the one I was working on is taking me a bit of time, so I made this instead in a rush. I made this in less than 24 hours, so I'm sure there will be a lot more mistakes, and I didn't bother to check the grammar.

Yein jolts awake as if there was an emergency. Her heart beats fast and she clenches on her duvet. She was shaken by the sound of knocks on her door. 

_Who the hell is knocking on my door at this hour?_

She rubs her eyes and stretches her upper body before finally getting out of her bed. She puts on her bedroom slippers and walks to the front door.

“Sungyoon? What are you doing here, it’s still early” she questions immediately upon opening her door. “Aren’t you and Daeyeol supposed to travel for your anniversary today? Why are you and Bomin only here with his diaper bag? Where’s Daeyeol?” 

“First of all, it’s 10 am and that’s a lot of questions you’re asking my little sister,” Sungyoon rolls his eyes. “To answer your questions, yes, me and Daeyeol are supposed to be traveling today and you agreed to let them stay over for the weekend, remember?” Sungyoon raises his eyebrow. 

“Oh, that’s right,” she scratches her head. “I’m sorry, I forgot. Where are the others?”

“They’re with Daeyeol, he said that he’ll come up soon,” Sungyoon walks to the living room to take Bomin out of his stroller and let Yein hold him “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No, I just woke up if you haven’t noticed from my hair,” Yein yawns.

“Doesn’t your hair always look like that?” Sungyoon teases while he grabs some pans and eggs to make breakfast for Yein. 

Yein decides to ignore what Sungyoon had said and roll her eyes. She plays with Bomin a little until the door was being knocked again.

Yein gets up from the couch and opens the door. She expects Daeyeol to greet her, but instead, it was Joochan who rushed over to hug her legs. 

“Joochannie is here!” she hears the little one shriek.

“Hi, Joochi!” Yein replies with as much excitement. “Come in, come in.”

“Sorry about that, Yein,” Daeyeol apologies while he takes everyone’s luggage into the living room. “He must be excited to stay over for the weekend.”

“No worries, I love taking care of these little ones,” Yein reassures. “When is your flight?”

“In an hour,” Sungyoon says as he walks to the living room. “Go eat breakfast, we’ll leave now.”

“Wait, I want a goodbye,” Yein pouts. 

“Come here everyone,” Sungyoon brings everyone in for a hug. “We’ll be back soon, behave for your auntie, okay?”

“Jangjun, Seungmin, take care of your younger brothers well, okay?” Daeyeol kisses them on the forehead. “Remember that you also need to help your auntie take care of your brothers, even if it’s just helping them change.” 

“Yes, papa,” Jangjun raises his tiny fist in the air. “Me and Seungmin will take good care of our brothers! Right Seungmin?” 

“Yes, yes,” Seungmin raises his fist also. “We’ll make auntie, mama, and papa proud!”

“Good,” Sungyoon kisses everyone on the head. “I’ll miss you all, take care!”

Yein couldn’t help but smile the whole time. She loved seeing moments such as what she had seen in front of her. 

When the parents had left, Yein asks Jangjun and Seungmin if they’d look over their brothers while she eats breakfast. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

When she finishes eating, she plops herself on the couch next to Jaehyun.

“What do you guys want to do today?” Yein asks.

“Oh! Oh! Can we go to the park later?” Joochan suggests. 

“We can try,” Yein ruffles his hair. “Anything else you want to do?”

“I just wanna spend time with auntie,” Jaehyun quietly says. 

Her heart melts upon hearing that. Jaehyun had always loved spending time with his auntie. He would often try to mimic things she does and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. 

“Thank you, Jaehyun,” Yein smiles and kisses him on the cheek. “That means a lot to me.”

Jaehyun giggles and claps his hands together. He was looking forward to playing with her. 

“What time do you guys want to go to the park?” Yein asks once more.

“After lunch?” Donghyun tilts his head. 

“Okay, we’ll go to the park after lunch.” Yein mentally notes that in her head. “Do you want to make crafts? I have something new for you to make!”

The kids yell in excitement. They loved making arts and crafts, even if they got messy creating them. Yein grabs some paper, glue, and all sorts of crayons and markers from her study and places them on her coffee table. 

“We’ll be making animal masks,” Yein distributes everything evenly for everyone. “First of all..”

Yein goes over the steps one by one, making sure everyone is on the same step before she moves on. She does not forget to check on Bomin who is between her legs coloring away at a coloring book.

When everyone had finished making their masks, Yein couldn’t help but take a picture of all of them wearing the masks. She’ll send them to Sungyoon later, but right now, it was time for lunch. 

Yein opens her fridge and makes some ham and cheese pinwheels and finger sandwiches for Bomin. Once she finishes, she calls them for a meal and helps Bomin eat his portion. 

⭒☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆⭒

“Is everyone ready to go?” Yein starts a headcount to make sure everyone was there. 

A bunch of yes’s were shouted back at her. She makes sure Bomin was strapped on his stroller before she opens the door and starts making their way down the elevator. She leads them to the parking lot and strap everyone in.

Once arriving there, she asks if they wanted to stroll around first or play. They chose to play first then stroll around a bit before going home.

When they arrive there, everyone separates but in a way that allows Yein to be able to see them. Jangjun and Seungmin go around running and chasing each other while Jaehyun, Donghyun, and Joochan play on the playground. She sits by a nearby bench and watches them all. She watches as Joochan happily interacts with the kids on the playground. Joochan seemed to be quite a social kid. Once he had learned to talk in sentences, he would go around talking to everyone he sees, hoping to get a reply back. Jaehyun and Donghyun seemed to be playing in the sandbox by themselves. They seemed to be talking to each other and not interacting with other kids. Unlike their younger brother, they weren’t as social as he was. They wouldn’t talk to anyone new unless they are spoken to first. Jangjun and Seungmin somehow recruited some other kids to play with them, probably with the help of Jangjun’s exceptional socializing skills for his age. He manages to convince people around him to do anything for him. He never uses it to do something bad though. He was a good kid and knew his limits. Most of the time. Seungmin was just like Jangjun, just shyer. Instead of using his social skills, he just naturally attracts people to play with him. No one ever questioned it, it was probably just because he was so adorable and loveable.

She looks back at the baby in front of her and couldn’t help but coo. Bomin was peacefully asleep in his stroller. She goes on her phone for the rest of the time, not forgetting to look up once in a while to watch over her nephews and giving them some water when they ask for a drink.

She loves her nephews more than anything, besides her family. She would be lying if she said she wished that she could have a family like her brother.

“Hello,” the stranger walks up to her. “I hope I didn’t scare you. I just wanted to stop by to say you look beautiful.”

“Oh, thank you, you look handsome yourself also,” Yein compliments him back. “I’m Yein, what’s your name?” 

“Hyeop,” the man answers. “I have to get going now, I hope to see you again sometime.” With that, he walks away.

Yein couldn't help but blush a little. She shakes her head and goes on her phone to distract herself from what just happened, not forgetting to check on her nephews every once in a while.

After an hour, Bomin starts stirring on his stroller. His eyelashes fluttering and his eyes start to open. Yein melted at the sight and decides it’s time for them to leave soon. She calls everyone back and tells them they’ll stroll a little bit before leaving.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there are any problems or concerns regarding this fanfic, please do contact me on Twitter @maidaydreams


End file.
